simpsonsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Charles Montgomery Burns
'Charles Montgomery Burns ' ou tout simplement monsieur Burns est la caricature du patron américain républicain sans scrupule et n'aimant personne. Il est le citoyen le plus riche de la ville et prends un malin plaisir à ne rien donner aux gens l'implorant. Description Biographie La famille Burns a de profondes racines aux Etats-Unis. La date de naissance de Burns est discutable. Il croit être né le 15 Septembre 1890, bien qu'il se dise né en 1881. Mais en réalité il est né le 20 Janvier 1896, le même jour que George Burns. Pendant son enfance, Burns vivait heureux dans un état du nord avec ses parents Clifford Burns et Daphné Burns. Il fait parti d'une grande fratrie de 11 enfants et était un enfant heureux et aimable. Mais son enfance connu un véritable tournant quand il quitta sa famille pour vivre avec un milliardaire tordu et sans cœur, Wainwright Montgomery Burns qui est en réalité son grand-père. Son grand-père est un esclavagiste possédant également un moulin "à atomes" dans la ville de Springfield. Charles Montgomery Burns apprit à être méchant et passa son enfance à blesser les ouvriers du moulin. Il passa son adolescence à étudier à l'Université de Yale où il apprit les affaires et les sciences. Il joua aussi dans l'équipe de football de l'université. Il sort diplômé de l'université en 1932 et y revient pour une réunion des anciens élèves en 1939. Lors de cette fête, il rencontre la fille d'une de ses anciennes conquêtes et commence une relation amoureuse avec elle. De cette union naît, Larry Burns qui fut adopté. Années 1960 - laboratoire d'armes biologiques Pendant les années 1960, Burns exploite un l1970 - The Power Plant Dans les années 1970, Burns a construit le Usine de Springfield Énergie nucléaire. Courant Burns possède actuellement l'usine, mais il s'est départi de plusieurs fois, y compris quandaboratoire d'armes biologiques, jusqu'à sa destruction par les militants de la paix - y compris Homèrela mère s ' Mona Simpson. il a vendu à des investisseurs allemands, lorsque la banque saisis sur lui et de mettre Lenny M. Burns incarne un certain nombre de stéréotypes sur les entreprises américaines, comme il a un désir insatiable d'accroître sa propre richesse et le pouvoir. Burns incarne aussi le stéréotype d'un gestionnaire en oubliant les noms de ses employés (en particulier d'Homère, bien qu'il apparaît qu'elles interagissent plus de Burns fait avec la plupart de ses employés), même si cela peut être attribuée à sa sénilité. Burns est également indifférent pour leur sécurité et leur bien-être. Ses aspirations à appliquer la technologie obsolète à la vie quotidienne ou des références à des personnes ou des lieux époque victorienne fournir une source commune de l'humour dans la série. Récemment, il est devenu moins mal et plus excentrique. M. Burns semble jouir bosses de son adjoint, Waylon Smithers, De tout faire pour lui, d'obtenir de lui vêtu de conduite au sujet de. Carrière À la centrale nucléaire, Burns passe la plupart de temps dans son bureau, le suivi de ses travailleurs au moyen de caméras en circuit fermé. Dans son bureau, il maintient une équipe de dix juristes de grande valeur, une maquette de Springfield, une chambre spéciale microbe résistant, une cosse d'évasion à deux places, et la «Ligue du Mal» - une cabale sinistre dont les membres sont décédés depuis longtemps mais dont les squelettes restent. Le boobytraps dans le bureau de Burns comprennent poison cricket, une trappe secrète (si parfois il oublie où il est), une catapulte qui tire 100 Pondération grammes, et un tube d'aspiration monté au plafond qu'il peut utiliser pour le transport de travailleurs dissidents au Maroc. Il est également un agent de crédit à la Centrale nucléaire de Springfield employé Credit Union.[5] Kent Brockman crédits Burns également d'avoir volé de Noël de 1981 à 1985. Il était une fois obligés de travailler dans un atelier de misère, avec d'autres milliardaires tels que Artie Ziff, Aristote Amadopolis et Riche Texan. Il prétend également avoir participé à la Boston Tea Party. Burns a également été propriétaire ou copropriétaire d'un certain nombre d'entreprises commerciales à Springfield, y compris les Monty Burns Casino (Démoli), Li'l Lisa "recyclage (une usine de fabrication de l'océan lisier), Et fourrage Burns oblique Co. , Burns Media, la compagnie d'électricité, l'adduction d'eau et même un hôtel sur l'avenue Baltique. Burns a utilisé son pouvoir et de richesse au chantage et de corruption divers membres de Springfield, y compris Le maire Quimby, Ainsi que les inspecteurs de sécurité. Il a déjà tenté de bloquer le soleil à la force résidents Springfield d'augmenter leur utilisation de l'électricité produite par la centrale nucléaire et a ensuite été abattu par des Maggie;. La ville est régulièrement soumis à des abus Burns, comme Burns le vol de Noël de 1981 à 1985 il ya une aversion générale de lui à travers la ville. Burns réside dans un vaste manoir orné sur un immense domaine appelé Burns Manor, Situé au 1000, Mammon Lane, à l'angle des rues Crésus et Mammon dans le 'Springfield Heights«District. Il est protégé par un haut mur, une clôture électrifiée et une meute de chiens d'attaque vicieuse connu sous le nom "La Horde", dont l'un est nommé Winston. Il lache généralement ses de chiens sur les visiteurs, mais si ce dernier réussit à rendre M. Burns extrêmement satisfaits (par exemple lorsque Homer l'interview sur une guerre de l'opium), il reduisa la meute libérée ,un seul chien étant déployé. En outre, un autre des chiens a au moins +de 30 ans,un vieux chien nommé Crippler, qui est si vieux qu'il a du mal à marcher. Crippler est connu pour l'attaque d'un hippies -" quelque chose qu'il n'as pas trouvé trop planant". Par moments, il emploi pour se protéger une force du Magicien d'Oz - De protecteurs de style, une force paramilitaire personnelle, une brigade de police anti-émeute et un robot, Richard Simmons. L'intérieur de l'hôtel comprend une salle contenant un millier de singes enchainés à un millier de machines à écrire, un puits sans fond, un échiquier humant, la plus grande télévision connu du monde libre, un «Hall of Patriots commémorant ses ancêtres, un laboratoire, un jardin botanique, des vautours à son effigie, un coffre-fort contenant une garde Beefeater et un théâtre qui joue a toute heure, sans se preoccuper s'il y du public ou non. Il y a aussi un studio de télévision et une salle remplie de camera en circuit fermé. Le château abrite également de nombreux objets,rares ou historiques, y compris la seule photo nu existante de Mark Twain, le smoking de Charlie Chaplin dans lesquel il a été enterré ,l'épee Excalibur du Roi Arthur ,épée mythique, et un premier jet tres rara de la Constitution contenant le mot "andouille". Relations Burns a été engagé au moins trois fois: une femme nommée Gertrude décédé de la solitude et la rage, à Jacqueline Bouvier, Et à un policier nommé Gloire. Une fois, il avait une liaison avec Comtesse von Zeppelin. Ce qui n'est pas très connu, c'est que Charles Montgomery Burns et Homer Simpson sont liées par le mariage (ce qui rend ses décisions Bart son héritier dans un épisode extrêmement ironique, comme Bart serait liée à M. Burns de toute façon). Selon un arbre généalogique: M. Burns a une relation tendue avec sa propre mère, à qui il a apparemment tenté de tuer au moins une fois, qui a eu une liaison avec le président Taft et vit dans son 120's. Il se trouve en face de Lisa, sans conscience ou de protection de l'environnement dans de nombreux épisodes, et Lisa lui oppose souvent. Parfois, elle accepte de travailler avec lui, mais avec beaucoup de réticence. Lorsqu'on lui a demandé la cause de la mort de ses parents, il a répondu: "Vous avez, à ma façon". Sa mère a été vu au moins une fois. Organisations M. Burns est membre de diverses organisations. Dans ses jeunes années, alors qu'il était étudiant à l'Université Yale, il a été membre des Skull and Bones. Au cours de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, Burns est devenue un membre de la brigade volante Hellfish, un groupe de soldats qui sont entrés dans une tontine en ce qui concerne la propriété des oeuvres d'art allemand. Burns a été membre de la Tailleurs de pierre jusqu'à leur séparation, au moment où il a rejoint la société secrète qui lui ont succédé: L'Ancien Ordre Mystique de n-horniers. (Une source de l'aversion de Burns pour la «tailleurs de pierre» est que, malgré sa richesse et de la cupidité, il est devancé par Lenny).. Il est actuellement le chef de la Parti républicain de Springfield et le Burns Religion. Il est également membre de la "D'exclusion-Club», Le Golf Country Club de Springfield et, et le National Rifle Association. Il est titulaire d'une chaise (un trône démoniaque avec des chiens féroces enchaînée à celle-ci) à Springfield Université et le contrôle d'une force anti-démocratique paramilitaires en Amérique latine. Burns fois participé à la Retraite des Billionaire annuelle, où il a gagné l'équipe Austin basket Celtics du Texan Rich dans un jeu de poker. Après avoir sévèrement mal géré l'équipe, il a perdu près de la moitié de sa valeur nette. Lors de la retraite l'année suivante, on a découvert qu'il était n'est plus un milliardaire. Il a été expulsé du camp, et jeté sur un mur dans le millionnaire bouche bée camp. Il a déjà essayé de courir pour le gouverneur - jusqu'à ce que Marge Simpson jamais ruiné ses chances avec un poisson à trois yeux. À la fin, il fait écho à Kane en criant son nom dans la rage et des vœux pour le reste de sa vie à faire Homer SimpsonLa vie d 'misérables. État d'esprit À certains moments, Burns semble être complètement retirés de conventions modernes et, parfois, la réalité. Il ne cesse de reconnaître Homer Simpson ou de se rappeler son nom, malgré tous les événements majeurs dans la vie de Burns sur la série ont tourné autour de lui d'une certaine façon, semblable à Krusty pas se souvenir du nom de Bart. Burns est également pour la plupart, ignorent aversion générale les habitants de lui. M. Burns utilise des expressions archaïques et désuètes expressions qui ont soit changé significations ou tombés d'usage courant en anglais américain, y compris score (c'est à dire 20), TWAIN (deux), en toute hâte (rapidement), distillat de pétrole (essence), gay (Jolly), Dean (le principal), velocitator et deceleratrix (accélérateur d'une voiture et de frein), aeromail (post par voie aérienne), Lollygagger (fainéant), quatrième forme (quatrième année), Ahoy-Hoy (bonjour), le saut à la boîte et picto -tube (télévision), Autogire (hélicoptère), Dictabelt (machine à dicter), de New York Nine (Yankees de New York), sans chevaux traîneau (motoneige, mais il peut tout dire qu'il était d'essayer d'être un personnage mystérieux), crackleberries ( arachides), talkie (films avec le son), trois fois (trois fois), et Mater (la mère). Il répond également au téléphone de la même manière que l'homme largement crédité pour la Invention du téléphone, Alexander Graham Bell, est censé avoir répondu qu'il («Ohé, Hoy?). Dans un épisode, il a également Smithers anneaux et dit: «Smithers, viens ici, je veux que vous.", Une prise sur ce que sont réputés les premiers mots prononcés par Alexander Graham Bell sur son téléphone ("Monsieur Watson, venez ici, je veux vous voyez "). Il affiche également les manières dont sont considérées comme dépassées, comme la pratique la phrénologie, écrit avec une plume d'oie, la conduite d'un Stutz Bearcat 1936 tout en portant un équipement de automobiliste Edwardian, qui comprend un chapeau, gants de conduite et des lunettes, portant une massue pour l'autodéfense (si l'arme en fait montré a été un fléau), conduite sans égard aux règles de la circulation à la manière des premiers automobilistes 20e siècle, et en utilisant un caméra pour prendre des photographies anciennes. Burns semble pas au courant de l'évolution du 20e siècle politiques et sociaux, tels que Fidel Castro remplaçant Fulgencio Batista en tant que président de Cuba, le Siam change de nom et la Thaïlande, le Congo belge change de nom et du Congo-Kinshasa, la Prusse étant absorbée par l'Empire allemand , l'Inde a acquis son indépendance de l'Empire britannique, le Nouveau-Mexique d'entrer aux États-Unis, le krach de Wall Street de 1929, l'aéroport d'Idlewild changer son nom à l'aéroport JFK, la dissolution de la Negro Leagues, la déségrégation des Grandes Ligues, Joe DiMaggio pas plus d'être une recrue, l'extinction du dodo, la démolition de la Polo Grounds, à la cessation de la publication du Collier's Weekly, la disparition du réseau de télévision DuMont, estimant pneus doivent être revulcanized, confusion The Ramones avec les Rolling Stones ("les Rolling Stones ont été tués"), pensant voitures sont encore gérés par des leviers, croyant mail peuvent encore être rendus par autogire (une fois demander un paquet à livrer par autogire à l'ambassade de Prusse à Siam) et le survenance de l'Exposition universelle de 1939 de. portefeuille d'investissement de M. Burns comprend des actions à long défunte en «confédérés Slaveholdings, transatlantique Zeppelin, Amalgamated guêtres, Congreve inflammables Poudre, Etats-Unis Hay", et un "va-et-vient Baltimore Opera Company Hat". Burns fait généralement référence à des personnes décédées, comme s'ils étaient vivants, y compris Al Jolson, Tallulah Bankhead, Louise Brooks, Honus Wagner, Cap Anson, et Mardochée "trois doigts" Brown. Il croit aussi que certaines institutions sociales et les inventions sont nouvelles, voire inexistants, comme des comédies musicales sur "le chat commun» et «le Roi de Siam", de l'automobile Packard, la crème du Service des incendies de glace, (ou «crème glacée»), les distributeurs automatiques , le recyclage, les clubs de striptease, Dumont, le mot "en", les films muets, comme en 1929 Lulu, Et la synonymie de ketchup et de ketchup. Tout en essayant de draguer une jeune femme, Burns propose de jouer du clavecin et des images stereopticon spectacle de la guerre de Crimée. Néanmoins, il existe de nombreux cas où Burns affiche également une connaissance claire des événements récents: Citant les films Bugsy et Working Girl à titre d'exemple lorsque vous faites un film de dissimuler son ascension au pouvoir du mal, d'être inspiré par le film Mèche d'avoir installé des caméras cachées dans chaque foyer de Springfield, rencontre Elvis Presley et Smithers régaler avec son impression de la célèbre chanteuse, jouissant Ziggy bande dessinée; jouer au golf avec Richard Nixon, qui Frettées à Burns d'aller en prison au cours de l'exposition du scandale du Watergate, et rappelant le scandale des sévices infligés aux prisonniers d'Abou Ghraïb, dans un «nous-can-do-it-mieux" contexte; connaître personnellement Jimmy Carter et Ronald Reagan, qui, avec George HW Bush a tenté de participer à la fête d'anniversaire de Burns (Carter et Bush se sont vu refuser l'admission d'être «un Ces détenus"), et rappelant l'observation des performances exceptionnelles sur les Beatles Ed Sullivan Show, Il a rejeté comme "miaulements hors-clé". Il a aussi une aversion pour Elvis Presley et Tallulah Brockman Bankhead revendications a attaqué plus de relations sexuelles avec un sourcil de «films modernes". Santé Burns a de nombreux troubles physiques et les problèmes de santé, ou plus précisément une, il a presque »tous les« maux physiques et problème de santé. Souvent au point où il semble être à cheval sur la ligne entre la vie et la mort. À quelques reprises, Burns ne soient morts. À l'heure actuelle, M. Burns a une condition connue sous le nom "The Three Stooges, syndrome" où l'état délicat de l'homéostasie est créée par la présence dans son corps de toutes les maladies connues de l'homme et d'autres nouvellement découverts maladies propres à lui, qui, lorsque tous tentent d'envahir son corps en même temps, s'annulent. M. Burns a pris cela comme étant invincible, mais le médecin qui lui a dit, cela impliquait que la moindre brise pourrait le tuer. Physiquement faible, il a souvent beaucoup de mal exécuter les tâches les plus physiques de base, telles que donner un pouce levé, recevoir un câlin, écrasant une tasse de papier, ou de marcher sur un insecte. Il est assez faible pour être renversé par une fourmi ou un haut-cinq ans, ou poussé par un gommage éponge sur sa tête. Bunting une balle de baseball lui envoie voler à l'arrêt. Le poids de dentifrice sur sa brosse à dents est suffisante pour lui tirer dessus.[14] Il a un dos voûté et sa colonne vertébrale est visible quand il est vu de côté. Son exposition aux rayonnements a donné sa peau une lueur verte (mais vu que dans un seul épisode) et le laissa infertiles. Une fois un projet de loi 1000 dollars meurtri lui laissant une empreinte inverse de Grover Cleveland sur sa poitrine. Lorsque Burns a été incarcéré à penititiary Springfield, quand il recevait un coup de gueule, le flash de l'appareil a été en mesure de lui claquer contre un mur et l'assommer. Ses organes ont grandi immensément faibles au cours des années. Son cœur est noir, desséché, et bat à peine ou ne bat pas du tout. Il est réduit à la taille d'une cerise. sanguin Burns est négatif double-O. Lorsque le doigt est piqué, il saigne de la poussière, et quand le bras est piquée avec une aiguille, l'aiguille traverse le bras comme Meringue que son médecin l'a décrit. À une occasion, un morceau de cerveau Burns est tombé dans l'oreille. Une autre fois, ses poumons sortait par la bouche et a agi comme un coussin gonflable. À une autre occasion, il a indiqué dans une désinvolture qu'il n'a qu'un seul poumon. S'il ne fait pas attention, le liquide peut s'accumuler dans les mains, ce qui provoque leur gonflement des proportions énormes, et ses doigts ont été montré à battre dans la brise libérés à partir d'un distributeur de boule de bowling. Il a été révélé que si Burns sueurs même une goutte, il pourrait mourir de déshydratation moins qu'il ne prenne un bain immédiatement. Burns a aussi perdu des parties du corps due à la lèpre (un exemple est quand il a perdu un ongle entier dans une tasse). Ses deux jambes ont un pli en eux, sur toute la longueur. traitement médical de M. Burns »comprend une procédure hebdomadaire qui comprend la chiropractie, un grattage cordon douloureux vocale, et une injection de anti-douleurs, son but étant de retarder sa mort pendant une semaine. Cela rend ses prunelles atteindre une taille anormale, et il devient temporairement 'nice'. Il brille aussi vert, à la suite de travailler dans une usine nucléaire à des âges. Cela provoque Homère à le prendre pour un étranger dans un épisode, bien que personne ne le croit, pense lui avoir déjà été ivres (il a bu une dizaine de bouteilles d'un nouveau type de bière »,Cochez la bière Red»Composés de la bière et le chien des puces). À la fin de l'épisode, Lisa tente de prouver que Burns n'est pas un étranger, pointant une lampe de poche sur lui. Cela lui révèle dans son 'nice' principale forme les habitants de croire qu'il est un monstre, mais avant qu'ils puissent le tuer, Smithers se précipite et explique qu'il est vraiment M. Burns. Il a aussi son cerveau rincé avec du vinaigre et ses yeux "" re-motte. genoux Burns a aussi envoyé à réparer dans un magasin ». Son dentier remplacer eux-mêmes. À l'avenir, Burns peut être maintenu en vie par cryogénisation. Une fois, il a battu tous ses os (bien que cela était compréhensible, comme il a été renversé sur la rue ci-dessous son bureau principal, et d'ailleurs, il a également eu son empaillés Polar statue porter sur lui en raison d'une lutte entre Smithers et Homer ). En de rares occasions, il a fait preuve d'une grande force et d'habileté, comme quand il a réussi à capturer singlehandly monstre du Loch Ness Nessie (bien qu'il n'ait jamais expliqué comment il a fait un bar qu'il a avalé) et quand il a sauvé sa petite amie Gloria à partir d'un immeuble en feu (même si elle lui liquidation réalisation de l'incendie). L'avenir À l'âge de 119, M. Burns est cryogénie, gelée. Les scientifiques travaillent pour trouver un remède pour 17 coups de couteau à l'arrière de sorte qu'il peut être décongelée et guéri. Il a été guéri à temps pour assister Lisa Simpson de mariage. Il n'est pas complètement décongelée, et quand il essaie de s'asseoir, il s'enclenche dans la moitié, qui est aussi guéri. À l'âge de 122, il est arrêté en qui parraine une bourse d'études de Yale en tant que sanction pour avoir volé Noël. Il garde des diamants pour les changer en minéraux les plus précieux de la Terre de l'époque: le charbon. Sa maison est également surveillé par un grand groupe de créatures licorne de palourdes (UNI-palourdes). À l'âge de 1104, il est un robot et de la terre est gouvernée par des singes. Il trouve son ours en peluche Stupide, Où il perd et trouve tous les siècles. Un temps plus tard, il meurt et va Dog Heaven, qui a été causé en offrant de donner à la église Retour à Révérend Lovejoy en échange de l'admission dans Ciel. Il a été trompé et a obtenu l'admission dans Dog Heaven. Le Simpsons Road Rage Dans Le Road Rage Simpsons, M. Burns achète le système de transit de Springfield et les transforme en autobus nucléaire. Dans l'une des missions, il est également dit qu'il achète le Shopper Springfield. Aussi, si vous conduisez dans les montagnes de Springfield, vous pouvez conduire en Burns Manor. Dans la dernière mission que vous avez à combattre M. Burns comme Homère, où Homère a briser les statues dans le jardin de Burns. Egalement dans la deuxième mission que vous avez à lui échapper. Dans tous la rage au volant ou le dimanche seul lecteur et il essaie de vous frapper avec sa voiture. Si vous utilisez un cheat, vous pouvez conduire sa voiture, un bus nucléaire, ni même M. Burns au volant d'une brique. Dans le centre-ville, vous pouvez voir son dépôt de bus. Un des autres endroits est sa centrale nucléaire. Dans les coulisses Création Matt Groening principalement basée sur Burns Fredrik Olsen, un magnat du transport reclus norvégien et propriétaire de Timex.Groening fait Burns un mode de réalisation "de la cupidité des entreprises» et a attiré plus d'inspiration pour le personnage de magnat du pétrole John D. Rockefeller et Henry Potter Il's a Wonderful Life ''apparence. Burns a été calqué sur Fox fondateur Barry Diller, et son style de mouvement physique est issu d'une mante religieuse. Son nom vient du signe Montgomery Park au sommet d'un ancien magasin Montgomery Ward service de grande hauteur à Portland, Oregon, nord-ouest industriel du district. Près de lui, il y avait une cabane en rondins célèbre qui a brûlé pendant l'enfance Groening, en donnant le nom de "Montgomery Burns". Prénom Burns étant Charles était une référence à la ''Citizen Kane ''caractère Charles Foster Kane. Après l'épisode ont été en Flandre a ouvert la Leftorium, il est révélé que M. Burns, ainsi que de nombreux autres personnages, est gaucher. Bien que conçu initialement comme un méchant unidimensionnel récurrents, qui pourraient parfois entrer la vie des Simpsons et de créer une sorte de chaos. la popularité de M. Burns a conduit à son inscription répétée sur le spectacle. Toutefois, M. Burns est devenue moins mal et plus excentrique de la série des dernières années. Un running gag sur le Salon est à M. Burns traiter avec Satan, l'un camée a Burns vendre son âme pour une fortune et la vie éternelle (mais pas la jeunesse éternelle). Un autre camée Smithers a remarquer la façon dont le Prince des Ténèbres "a rendez-vous avec Burns, et, dans un camaïeu final dans un épisode Treehouse of Horror, M. Burns refuse l'idée Smithers de demander de l'aide de Satan, que sa femme avait un scénario. Toutefois, il convient de noter que c'est implicite dans L'Amant de Lady Bouvier que M. Burns peut effectivement être Satan lui-même, comme Jackie Bouvier flirtingly dit qu'il était le diable lui-même, lui causant ainsi à près de panique et de crier: «Qui vous a dit qu '« avant se rendre compte que cela signifiait qu'elle d'une manière flirt. Âge l'âge de M. Burns a fluctué au cours de l'émission, soit dit expressément qu'il était de 81 en ''Simpson et Dalila et aussi vieux que 104 en Qui a tiré sur M. Burns? (Première partie), Homer le Smithers et Un Burns Hunka Hunka in Love. Dans l'épisode Fraudcast Nouvelles, Burns affirme qu'il est né en 1881, faisant de lui 123 années vieux (lorsque l'épisode a été diffusé en 2004). Il a été dénommé «le plus vieux résident de Springfield» avec un numéro de sécurité sociale du 000-00-0002 (maudissant Franklin Roosevelt pour avoir 0001). Dans un numéro de Simpsons Comics, M. Smithers déclare M. Burns est de 118 ans de fréquentes allusions à placer l'âge de M. Burns sa date de naissance dans la fin du 19e siècle, ce qui ferait de lui à tout le moins plus de 100 ans. Il dit qu'il avait un permis de conduire qui a expiré en 1909, diplômé de l'Université de Yale en 1914, a été représenté dans une gravure sur bois du 19ème siècle terroriser les enfants (qui, étrangement, lui fonctionnalités comme un vieil homme). M. Burns a également fait valoir qu'il a survécu à 12 récessions économiques et 8 panique. Autres références à placer l'âge de M. Burns lui à des milliers d'années. Son mot de passe ATM, qui est le même que son âge, est de quatre chiffres (même si il est possible de la première et / ou chiffres des secondes sont 0). ville natale de M. Burns a également été nommé Pangée. cave à vin Burns a aussi des têtes-trophées d'un T-Rex, un Pteranodon, un tricératops, un stégosaure et un sauropode non identifiés. Par chance, ces espèces ont été exactement les modes bête de le G1 Dinobots (Grimlock, Swoop, scories, Snarl et boue). Cependant, parce que sa mère, qui est actuellement en vie, en est à sa 120, Burns aurait à être plus jeunes. Âge Burns fournit les écrivains un personnage avec lequel ils peuvent exprimer datée humour et des références à la culture populaire avant les années 1950. Apparitions Références Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Fiche Brouillon Catégorie:Famille Burns Catégorie:Les Simpson, le film